RvB: The Agent Virginia Chronicles
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: Agent Virginia is both one of Project Freelancer most loyal, and valuable assets. Or is he...
1. Prologue

Me: The new prologue! Because the story of the old one belongs in the prequel, so that's where it will return. Eventually.

AnonymousFanz doesn't own anyone except for agent's Virgina and West Virgina.

...

Virge's POV

The war against the aliens was a long costly one. And a much more desperate one. We took bigger risks than ever before. Faced enemies stronger than anything we could throw at ourselves. We did things we would regret years later in the name of science and victory. We made projects to develop new ways to fight this war. Unfortunately, everyone of them came with its own cost. My name is Virge. And this is my story. I was a normal soldier, until I got reassigned to a special force squad. This lead to me being sent across the galaxy to complete various missions no other soldier could complete. Now, I have come here to tell you what I know about project Freelancer.


	2. Texas

Me: I had to take a few stuff out, but I never needed them. Just useless stuff like a one sentence armor description for West.

West: What?

Me: Don't worry about that. I'm making a website for that stuff.

West:WHAT!?

Me: Disclaimer please.

West: Ok... Anonymous doesn't own anything except me and virginia.

...

West's POV

I'm watching the guys lose to this new recruit. I don't know how this person is a newbie though. You don't get that good in basics. North, Wash and Virge came in to see this. So did Carolina.

"What's going on?" Carolina asked."There's no training in the schedule."

South responded "It's impromptu". Carolina looked and saw the new recruit.

"Who the hell is that" Carolina asked.

"Some new recruit." South answered.

"Wow, he sure doesn't move like a new recruit" Wash noted.

"Why do you assume its a guy? _she's _a _girl_." South said.

"Oh. I-I didn't mean that he-I mean it-I mean her-I..." Both of the Dakotas chuckled.

"It's not your fault. Apparently there are ALOT more men than women. Don't know why..." Virge interjected.

"Everyone can it" Carolina said.

"Sounds like someone is a little worried about their position" South joked.

"Hey South, pay attention. You might actually learn something if you stop running your mouth for minute." Carolina replied.

"Round one: over. Pugil stick training: complete. Point awarded to: Texas. The current score is: Team one: 0, Texas: 1

"Texas huh" Wash commented.

"I thought name was reserved." Carolina noted.

"Now we know who it was reserved for." Virge answered.

"Nice moves." Wash commented.

"Could be luck. We'll see." Carolina said.

...

Virges POV

Texas just finished the close quarters combat simulation. I regret NOT signing up for it. Shes probably the only one besides Carolina that I would have trouble dealing with. I never had the chance to face Carolina in the simulator but shes the only one who did better than me. Then again this recruits fighting still was familiar. It's like I seen it before.

"Ugh. I hate paint." Wash replied when he heard FILSS begin setting up the paint match.

"Tell me about it. Stings like a bitch." South replied.

"Turns your armor hard as a rock." North added.

"I wouldn't know." Carolina three looked at her.

"It's not so bad if you don't let it hot you." Carolina said.

"obviously" I responded. I never got hit by any before. That kind of skill got me number 2 on the leader board. that and my lack of concern about the leader board. All I care about is getting the job done. That earned some form of respect from the director and from how the board seems to work, his perspective judges everything. And also, I can do anyting he needs. Anything within reason...

...

Man, team 1 is getting their asses handed to them. 8 rounds and not one point. If I joined I would do better than York. I would use the others as a distraction so I could just take her out. Not that I expect him to think of that.

They now are taking live rounds. WAIT! How did they get those! And why do they think that will help them win when they can't even touch her with foam. It's easier to foam someone that put lead in them! "What!? Are they using live rounds On the training floor." Wash asked in surprise.

"Does it matter?" I asked. I almost feel tempted to bet money nothing different happens.

"Thats against protocol, their gonna kill her!" Wash continued.

"I doubt that. If we had someone that could hit her like Carolina or me, then I'd be worried." I answered.

"Someone should get the director!" Wash said. Me and C.T. Laughed.

"The director? Who do you think gave them the ammo." C.T. asked. I was just amused Wash thinks the Director would give a shit.

"Watch your mouth C.T." Carolina warned.

Wyoming threw a grenade. Now I'm slightly concerned. I'm still confident Texas can win. It's when Wyoming actual managed to hit her with his gun for the first time, that I was worried. But I'm not sure what I can do. She beat the crap out of him then attacked York who was trying to help her. Then she went after Maine. She managed to shoot him until he could barely wiggle his fingers, but he was still able to toss a grenade by barely moving his fingers. It missed Texas but it was going to get York! Texas shot the York as unail he was frozen solid. I would have shot the grenade, keeping it from going off and saving ammo. When it went off, York lost an eye.

...

me: well that's it. I've started season 9. When I'm back we get to see: what happens when Virge losses control, Virges tactical expertise being wasted, another OC, Wests new toy, and why West is always paired with Virge on missions.


	3. Sarcophagus

Me: this took longer than normal because it's the equivalent of TWO chapters.

Mass: That's an upgrade!

Me:thanks for the support Haw. Wait a minute, didn't you comment on that one other fanfic I commented on. The one with spoilers.

Mass: It doesn't matter. Just get to the directors part.

Me:I'm gonna skip the directors part since it's basiclly the same as before.

Mass: You keep skipping the directors parts.

Me: He'll be here, trust me.

Mass: Well hope your ready to see some more action again Readers.

Me: I'm going to the third fight in this fanfic.

Mass: Well let's get ready for those stuff you were promised.

Me: Do the disclaimer now

Mass: Anonymous Fanz does not own anything except for Virge, and West. His bro owns me.

...

Mass's POV

I went up to see what the hell happened. I was in the overviewing area of this training center. Looks like some training session got out of hand. someone I didn't recognized the one in black armor, seemed to have injured his/her arm. Maine, Wyoming, and York were also hurt. Maine and Wyoming didn't seem to have many serious injurys, but York looked like he NEEDED the medical teams help. I swear I saw blod dripping out of his helmet. The Director finished yelling about something (probably whatever the fuck this was). Virge came up here as soon as he could.

...

Virges POV

I went to talk with Mass about stuff. We knew each other since we joined the UNSC, so we have been doing lots of stuff together such as discuss things, or hijack a pelican to attack a random covenant ship or something. "So, you saw what happened?" I asked.

"Everyone got hurt in an out of control training session." He replied.

"Did you see her arm?Looks like it got hit. She should have it looked at." Mass responded.

"From the sparks it made, it looks like the arm was bionic or mechanical something." I noted.

"So, anything else about the girl?" he asked.

"The three were losing without one point to the new girl" I explained.

"Seems the new agent is either REALLY good or has years of experience." He answered.

"Experience is our greatest weapons in the end" I commented.

"I suppose without the years of prior combat history, we would never be this good."

"So what else do you think." He asked.

"I think I may have seen her before. Her fighting was familiar to me. As in not just seen it, but worked with it, trained with it, maybe even used it. I dunno. All I know is I was able to predict most of her actions, which I find disturbing." I answered.

...

Wests POV

We were being sent on a mission. thier were 2 teams. Me, Virge, wash,Maine, Carolina, and York were their. York only came because he insisted on going. Virge was here because the mission required stealth. I came because he did, and if we reach a worst case scenario, he could lose control, and kill EVERYONE in the 110 ft building. North, Wyoming, CT were the other team, which was smaller but had a simpler objective. They just grab a case from some guy passing through at the same time we get our thing, which we know little about.

"Team A, you look clear." North spoke over the com. "Window is open. Start your clocks. On my mark. Mark."

"Sync. Roger that. Team A is moving." Carolina responded.

"Copy that Carolina. Good luck Team A." North replied.

"Thanks. We won't need it." Carolina enter, Maine and Wash watching out for anything.

"We're in. York, get up here." Carolina said. "How long to crack that lock?" She then asked.

"Should take about 60 seconds. You can give me 15." York answered. "Wow, it's a holographic. That's high-end."

"Can you get through it?" Carolina asked.

"Of course I can. You didn't bring me along for my good looks, did you" York answered. "Whoever designed this is a genius." York said, right before triggering an alarm.

"Definitely a genius. No one else could be that skilled." Virge said in response. York opened the door.

"Everybody in." York said hurrying us.

"Thanks York, but do something about that alarm system. We don't need anymore surprises." Carolina said.

"Does saying sorry count as something?" York joked. Even with a helmet on, you could tell Carolina was glaring. "Hmm. Guess not."

...

"We'll secure the package. Set some trackers, then find us a way out of this." Carolina ordered. When we got to vault Carolina immediately says "Alright everyone, spread out. What we need is here somewhere. It's probably something small, easy to miss. Take as many scans as possible, there may be other things we can use." Maine took some blade/gun weapon.

"That's a good look" wash commented. I took two alien weapons. They were some kind of knife guns. "Virge, what are these? Some kind of knife guns?" I asked. He has more experience with alien stuff. I don't recognize these at all.

"They're like the alien smg. The aliens call them spike rifles because they shoot spiky ammo. If you want me to see if I can make them shoot our ammo, I'll see what I can do" Virge responded.

"I bet that would be hard." Wash commented.

"That's what she said." Virge said. He makes one of those jokes when he gets the chance. It's kinda like Wyoming's knock knock jokes.

"Well, let's hope they're not as good at picking locks as you are, York." Carolina responded. "Alright team, we're about to have company."

"Boss, I've got good news and bad news." Wash said.

"Hit me" Carolina responded.

"We found the markings we're looking for. The bad news is...They're on _that." _wash said pointing to a large crate.

"that?" Carolina said before York came on the com.

"Team A, I got us an exit up here. Straight up the stairwell, door to the roof, helipad." York informed over the com.

"Copy, I'll radio air support." Carolina replied.

"Now, how are we going to get that thing up to the roof?" She asked us.

"There is that window washer there. But we might be better off sending out the window and have a pelican catch it." Virge replied.

...

Virges POV

Against my suggestions, Maine was sent out the window to counter balance the sarcophagus. Since I was standing on the washer, I also went up. My armor lock up when I hit the ground, entering recovery mode. Now I'm stuck here. Then the object fell on me. If I didn't have my locked armor that would hurt ALOT! I heard the elevator arrive. Who the hell is up here?! Someone familiar walked past me...

...

Wests POV

The door finally opens. We just shot everyone but some guy was still there. He walked forward, making a overly dramatic entrance.

"What the fuck is with this guy?" Wash asked. If Virge was here he would have asked the same question. The guy tried to burn us with his flame thrower. "Woah, thats hot!" Wash yelled as he almost got burned. We used gun fire and grenades but his armor was too tough. He burned threw the serval grenades I tossed at him.

"I've got this." Carolina says quickly followed by "what the—? Ahh!" when the weapons near her explode from the fire. Wash picked up a gun and fired it.

"What the hell? It bounces?! Who designs a gun that bounces? This is the worst gun ever... of all—" wash is interrupted by Carolina pushing him away from fire.

"Wash this is how you use it." I fire it at the ceiling but instead of bouncing, it just explodes. It was supposed to bounce off and hit the guy! "Ok, this gun definitely sucks!" I say while Carolina gets on some jet thing. When the flamethrower burns the ropes, she kicks the alien vehicle into him. It exploded for some reason. As he gets up, carolina hits him with an alien hammer/stick thing.

"That guy was a dick." Wash said.

"Come on. Let's get moving, you two!" Carolina ordered.

"That bit with the purple plane, that was just showing off." Wash noted as we left.

...

Virges POV

When the door opens I hoped it was friendlies. I couldn't see very well because recovery mode leaves you motionless, and that means i can't move my head. Even if I could, they were on the other side of the giant crate on my back.

"Come on, come on, hurry!" York said as Carolina and the others ran through the door. He smashed the door after the sounds of them running stopped. "There, that oughta hold 'em for awhile." he said. I here wall cutting.

"Probably not!" West said.

"Where's Maine?" York asked.

"Downstairs, keeping our hosts occupied." Wash answered.

"Man, I almost feel bad for them." York said.

"That's what I said" Wash added.

"I actually feel sorry for them." I said.

"WHAT!" West yelled in disbelief.

"Its not their fault that our superiors have problems with theirs, but they have him to deal with." I don't know if I was ignored or not.

"Four Seven Niner, this is Team Alpha! We need evac on the roof of the tower!" I heard Carolina say. At least I know we're all here.

"Come on, it's over...there." Wash paused. Did he notice I was being crush by this thing or something else.

"you!" Carolina said. Do they see me. What is going on right now. "What are you doing here? Is that a bomb? I knew it. It was you who blew up the oil platform!" Did think she forget I was on the mission with them?

"Wait, what are you talking about? What bomb? When did the oil platform explode? Why did it explode?" I asked, still being ignored.

"Somebody's been covering our tracks. You're on the roster too, but they hid your name. Why did they send you?" Carolina continued.

"Oh wait, is that the other guy?!" I asked.

"Hey, hate to bust up your reunion here, but we've got a problem!" York interrupted.

I think they took out the wall/door. "Let's go, go, go, now! Get into position! Completely surround them!" A voice I don't recognize orders. Then jet packers and hornets start coming in. "No one get behind me!" He orders, but I cut him off.

"Thats what she said."

"All of you drop your weapons!" He said. HOW AM I STILL BEING IGNORED! "You... dickhead, disarm the bomb!" He ordered. This guy has no patience.

"Easy, easy. No reason to get all dramatic! Okay, let me take a crack." York negotiated.

"Just fuckin' do it already!" he responds. Why is he so agressive? I've seen brutes more calm Tha this guy. Their frickin cavemen on steroids!

"Easy, easy, man." he says. "Uh... this isn't a bomb. It's a transmitter." He explains. With how little I could see, I can't tell if that's a trick, or if something else is going on. I HATE when it's something else.

"Alright, it's not a bomb!" He informs his men. "Wait, a transmitter? What's it transmitting?" He asks.

"Our location." York answers.

"Why would it do that?" He questions.

"We were about to find that out before you came!" I said. If he ignores that, my armor must not be letting any sound escape.

"What the hell? There were five of them here! What the fuck is going on?!" He notices. He didn't even KNOW I was here. I then heard people falling over. Looks like the other guy or Carolina (maybe both) are doing something."What did I say?! I said one thing! Keep them in front of me!" He yelled to his troops.

"Hey man, you mind holding this for me for a sec?" York says. Does that mean it was a bomb. I have no clue Right now.

"Whaa..." the boss says cut off by a thank you from York. I think I saw a red laser pass over me. I don't know what it's for. "Oh, son of a..." He says before a explosion comes.

"SON OF A BITCH, WAS THAT A BOMB!" I yell out. I slid off the building as the roof fell apart. Even with the sarcophagus on me, I managed to grab a dropped jet pack. I then realized I could move again. Tex (that's who it was I didn't see.) had the same idea I had, because she had a new jet pack.

"This must be karma for kicking Maine out the window!" Carolina jokes as she runs off the building. I have to say that's true. Me AND him suggest against it and we don't have to free fall off the building. Tex wasn't doing it either and she had no involvement in the decision.

"I don't wanna DO THIIIIIIISSS!" York yells as he jumps.

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH!" Wash yells while jumping.

"YOLOOOOOOO!" West yells as she jumps, attempting to grab a jet packer, but missed him."CRAP!" She yelled.

...

Wests POV

So we are still alive, but we probably will die in the crash. Carolina got the sarcophagus in to the pelican. Wash and tex made it on but York and carolina were still falling. And me. Suddenly, Maine catches the other two with a car which almost hit Virge. Cars keep near killing him. It's like they WANT to kill him and make it look like an accident. He dodged, and because of that, missed me. I used my shield and hoped it would break my fall.

...

Virges POV

West hit the ground but she live. She wasn't in recovery mode so she must be either unconscious, or to injured to stand. I land next to her to verify that she will survive. It looked like it. Suddenly, insurrectionists began surrounding us. One of them took out some katana and swung it around a little. It was the guy that cut off tha one guys arm! "Is there a leader for you guys that ISN'T passive-aggressive!" I asked them I got no response so I prepared to fight them. I shot generally everyone with my dual magnums. Until the only ones left were behind cover. Then the swordsman then ran out of cover and tried to slice me. I dodged the slash he swung, then hit him. He then prepared to slice West instead of me. I don't remember anything after that...

...

Wests POV

When I began getting up, Virge was beating this guy so hard, his helmet was cracked. Even the metal. Or paint. I couldn't tell the difference at the time since I had a minor concussion. I used my healing unit to make my injury's heal faster. I took one of my knife guns (which I grabbed before leaving the building) and fired them on the guy. Virge then punched him and continued punching him while he was down. I couldn't understand what he was yelling but he was pissed. He didn't stop until the guys helmet came off showing his bloody face. Some tanks and hornets gathered. They clearly didn't want us to leave. Then, a tank exploded. Then I heard the really old music "like a boss" playing.

"Well the first thing I do is..."

...

Mass's POV

I just jumped out of a drop pod, onto a tank. I came to help virge because they might be in trouble. My remix of the really old "like a boss music was playing. Virge made it for me as a gift. He really likes old stuff for some reason. It was coded to automatically say stuff based on what I do, using some advance computer program. It looked something like this:

Use a drop pod

LIKE A BAWSE

kick the door off

LIKE A BAWSE

jump out in mid air

LIKE A BAWSE

smash a fucking tank

LIKE A BOSS!

using overshields

LIKE A BAWSE

No need to thank me

LIKE A BAWSE

I'm just awesome

LIKE A BAWSE

So I don't need odds

LIKE A BOSS!

it paused for a moment. The door from my pod fell on a guy. As he got up trying to run, he gets hit by the pod itself.

kick some ass

LIKE A BAWSE

Dodge a rocket

LIKE A BAWSE

Break a dude's back

LIKE A BAWSE

Maybe break more than ones

LIKE A BOSS!

Frag a hornet

LIKE A BAWSE

throw a gun rack

LIKE A BAWSE

taking knife guns

LIKE A BAWSE

Cause i'm mass!

LIKE A BOSS!

at that point they all were running off. I jumped and grabbed a Hornet. We used that to leave.

...

Virges POV

The director was angry at mass. Mass almost went down on the leader board and he was lucky to have gone up anywhere. He and the director don't get along well. He took advantage of the "no rules on the battle field" to get him self higher. West moved up. But as for how I got to the top right before he moved tex up. In basic, I'm still where I am, but Carolina is beneath me, making me look better. The only reason I cared was because Carolina was angry about It. I never seen her that angry. I wouldn't feel save in bed without a shotgun,my armor, and a specific squad of Spartans. Its a good thing I rarely sleep anyway from my memories and dreams. Luckily, I work 20 hours a day, 2 moe than anyone else.

...

this is what the leaderboard looks like.

1:Texas

2:Virginia

3:Carolina

4:Massachusetts

5:York

6:Maine

7:West Virginia

8:Washington

9:North Dakota

10:Wyoming

...

Me: Now that's that's done, we just need to hope Virge doesn't kill himself before next chapter.

Mass: What makes you think he'll do that.

Me: He is both unhealthily paranoid, and lacking a healthy amount of sanity. He could suicide however unlikely.

Mass: So how did he unlock his armor by himself.

Me: We'll learn that next chapter as well as: what Virge does behind the directors back, how CT uses this, how well west knows mass, and what's up with Virges flashbacks.


	4. Changes

Me:I'm back. I'm paranoid with were my rating should be. Don't be too worried though. Thats my problem (literally).

AI:so this is were I come in.

me: yep. I also make another AI. And this is another of my really long chapters. Also the slight changes become come more serious.

AI: so anyway, anonymous fanz doesn't own anyone except me, mybrother, Virge, and west. His brother owns mass.

italics=AI

bold=thoughts

...

mass's POV

I went looking for Virge. He was messing with equipment in one of the AI labs. He shouldn't be here right now, that's the first suspicious thing. Then, he is using the AI equipment used to make Alpha. Also he was talking to someone else."what are you doing?" I ask him.  
"Making an AI." he responded.  
"How long have you been doing this?" I asked  
"This is my second time." He answered.  
"Second? As in theres another AI you made?!" I ask. Something was created as a hologram. It was a green and gold colored Guy. He is in the naval crew uniform.  
"Hello. I'm PSI." the AI introduced. It sounded like Virge when he first joined the UNSC Back in training.  
"I'm agent Massachusetts." I said to the AI.  
"You telling anyone about this?" Virge asked.  
"Why does it matter?" I asked him.  
"Because if you do, you won't get yours."He answered.

...

west's POV

At some point Virge told me he made an AIs. He made on for mass called rho. Rho was an AI made from fragments of Psi, his first one. I decided to talk with mass. He knew Virge since the war started. I knew him only through Virge. He did save me and Virge back at that city so I guess he can be trusted. Virge decided to show his AI to the others a while later. They don't know he had it before the other AI were made.

...

virge's POV

I decided to use the tracing software I put in Yorks armor to listen in on his com. The director would reach him there soon so I just waited. I don't trust the director as much as I used to, and that wasn't exactly a lot. I have also been on edge since I am still above Carolina. I would feel safer if I could tell if all of her rage was directed at me AND tex or just tex. I managed to get in. PSI muted my helmet so everything I say only gets heard over the com. Which is muted.  
"I hate to intrude but you have not performed any work in the past 13 minutes and 42 seconds. That strikes me as rather inefficient." Delta says. I hope he isn't talking to york.

"Oh uh, sorry I was just trying to uh, yeah, how how do you get a new window? You know, like the, you know, like a new window, what's the button thing for that, you know?" someone replied. Thats not york.  
"I believe the keys you are looking for are Alt, Tab." Delta said.  
"Oh yeah, thanks little guy." The other guy said. "Wait, who are you? You don't look like the normal holo projection." The Insurrectionists don't have holoprojections.

"That is because I am the A.I. designated as Delta from Project Freelancer." Delta answered.  
"Wait, you're from Project Freelancer? Wait, aren't those the bad guys?" the insurrectionist asked. I don't think so. then again, i don't know all the Directors motives.  
"There is no need for name calling. I submit that Project Freelancer is neither good nor bad, much like your own forces. We are merely two groups dedicated to obtaining different results." delta then said. That's how I view the war. Hearing him say it makes me feel smarter than I already am.

"Whoa man that's, that's deep. Its like, it's like there's different universes but you know there's-" the guy says but York cut him off.  
"Don't encourage him, he's already long-winded as it is." After a pause to handle the insurrectionist, he spoke again."Thank God. I thought you two would never stop chit-chatting."  
"I'm not sure that was entirely necessary. He seemed open to the logic I presented him. Perhaps he would have allowed us to carry on our mission." Delta said. I probably wouldn't considering I want my side to win. Then again I don't exactly trust the Director anymore.  
"Sorry I knocked out your new friend. Now you two will never get to have a beer together." York said.  
"I believe that would have been unlikely, regardless." Delta added."Show time." York said.

"Come in Agent York, are you in?" The director said over the com.  
"Yes, sir. These guys love their holographic locks. I'll let Delta take a peek in their system while I try to disable it manually." York responded on his com. He went off com."You're up D."  
"Curious." Delta spoke.  
"What's curious? That's code for bad, isn't it?" York asked. Actually thats code for 'what the hell is this?'

"I have detected an anomaly inside of the system, something that is not supposed to be there. Diverting sub-routines to investigate." He explained. I doubt we should be messing with an error in the enemy's stuff.  
"Don't get too curious in there, I need your attention on this lock." York reminded.  
"Do not worry Agent York, I have already rectified several instances where you would have tripped the alarm system." Delta responded. At least York can't mess up like last time.  
"Oh, ow my head. What, wait hold on. Why, give me back my leprechaun." I hear the insurrectionist say.

"What was that, Delta?" The director asked.  
"Nothing sir." York quickly responded.  
"Agent, may I remind you that we are running short on time?" the director asked."Warning, an alarm has been remotely triggered." Delta said. HOW DID YORK SCREW THIS UP!?  
"What, by who?" York asked.  
"They knew we were coming. Agent York, abort intrusion immediately. We are moving to more direct measures." The director spoke.

Considering I have no idea what York is doing to begin with, I don't want to know what more direct measures are.  
"Wait, wait, wait, I can do this, I can do this, just give me a moment sir." York assured.  
"System online, Director, awaiting your command." FILIS said. Oh shit!  
"I agree with the Director. I have yet to see you successfully open a lock in the field and this alarm will only hamper your progress." delta added.  
"Okay, now don't you start now in on me, too. You've been talking to Wash again, haven't you?" York responded. I don't think wash has anything to do with this.  
"Target locked." FILIS said. WAIT,WHAT!

"Umm, what target is locked? What's the target" York asked, panicking a little.  
"Delta, what are they doing?" He asked.  
"Taking more direct measures." Delta answered. I was able to see the shot fired at the station.  
"You knew about this?" York asked."possibly." Delta answered.  
"Why you green little cockbite." THAT S.O.B ALMOST GOT YORK KILLED! I watched him fly out of the ship.

...

"Well, that went to hell quicker than we thought. Out of the frying pan into the shit." 479er said.  
"We're going to need a new insertion point. York was supposed to open the leader's hangar for us" Carolina said.  
"it wasn't my fault!" York radioed  
"We'll have to settle for the main hangar." 479er said.  
"Which one is that?" Carolina asked.  
"The one with the shooting things coming out at us." 479er responded. we get hit Seconds after she said that.  
"Never a dull moment, huh?" Carolina said.  
"I'd get your team ready, we're gonna come in hot." 479er said.  
"You heard her, we're going for the main hangar. Be ready for anything." Carolina ordered.

"So much for a smooth ride." North commented.  
"Heh, what's the matter, feeling sick?" South joked.  
"Hey, I'm not the one who needed a barf bag on all our family trips." He added.  
"How are you feeling? Are you up to this?" Wash asked Carolina.  
"Say what you want to say, Wash." Carolina said.  
"It's just, giving up your AI was a big deal. I thought–" Wash said interrupted.  
"I'll be fine. Worry about yourself." Carolina said.

"You're awfully quiet." South said to CT.  
"Oh, just trying to prepare myself." CT answered.  
"Hey, worst comes to worst, we'll just get kicked off the leaderboard. At least us ladies will be sticking together, right?" South confided. I would say the worst case is some of us dying.  
"Damn it! Opening rear bay." 479er said  
"that's what she said!" I joked.  
"Is this really the best time Virge?" West said.  
"Just breaking the ice." I said. _Says__ the most paranoid here. _SHUT UP PSI!  
"Don't you want to take a jet pack?" West asked. "I don't need it." I said.  
"You sure" she questioned.  
"Have some faith Agent West." Psi said appearing.

"Right, all together." CT said.  
"Use your packs sparingly. Course correction only. You don't want to end up like Georgia." Carolina warned. Me and Utah saw Georgia before he went missing. Crashed on the ship while using a jet pack. He tried to jet pack back and no one seen him since.  
"Wait, what happened to Georgia?" Wash asked.  
"Well—" I was about to tell him but Carolina cut me off.  
"Now!"I didn't take any weapons. I just jumped out and psi used the slip-space distortion unit I made (I know a lot about slip space but this was made from an ancient alien. not entirely sure if it's forerunner, but it works with my armor) to teleport inside of the station.

...

"Battle stations! We're under attack!" Some guy with a bunch of weapons in his hands who sounded like one of the Smosh guys said.  
"No shit, we're under attack. What do you think we're doing, rolling out the red carpet?" Another guy said. He sounded a lot like the others Smosh guy. The one thats always yelling 'SHUT UP' at the  
"yes!" I answered, kicking the guy with the guns in the face. I grabbed a shot gun and bashed the other guy with it. I then shot at everyone while the others landed. Wash began hacking but instead turned off gravity. I just started teleporting and kicking them. The teleporter seemed to be working great so far, just like the tests I did last time. It's safe to assume it works properly._ CT is not here! _WHAT!Suddenly a car almost hit me but I teleported. Outside. Psi what the heck!_ ct is sneaking away. We should follow her._

...

wests POV

We finished everyone of the insurrectionists off. I notice Virge is gone.  
"They know we're inside. Wash, North, secure that hallway. South, see if you can access the leader's location, we don't leave without him." Carolina ordered.  
"Got it, I'm already on it!" South responded.  
"C.T get me–" Carolina noticed CT was missing. "Where the hell is C.T?!"  
"Virge is missing too!" I added. This does not look good.


	5. Drop

me: now we are going to hear a lot more from west.

wargishboromirfan: I don't remember uploading the files before they were on this story. much less reading reviews for them. That aside they only are meant to remain until I have the war journal at a specific point. Then they disappear. Also the issues with the lines is the result of my work being done on a IPAD. I plan on editing with my computer but that's when I have the thing working well enough to handle it. The thing is so slow, I can only do edit sessions every so often. I might replace it. So far, it works well enough that the every so often i use it will do, so we'll wait and see what happens.

mrgoodytwoshoes: I noticed a few of the other mentioned rules may have been broken in a few fanfics I saw. I could be wrong though. I hate having to figure out if technicalities end up allowing or prohibiting. at least I have other people to help with that.

Ben:I don't plan on keeping any of them up. In fact I just removed one since it has no purpose now.

CT: any way, anonymous fanz owns nothing except for Virge and West. His bro owns Mass.

me: that seemed to easy...

...

West's POV

Virge and CT are both MIA. The nuke probably killed them. If not plenty other stuff could have. Unless they are with the insurrection. But that makes no sense. Why would Virge sabotage the project. It doesn't make sense. He helped the director build 90% of it. Nothing makes sense. I decided to start training. After a while, I left. Mass came in as I was leaving.  
"Hey. What so you think." Mass asked.  
"About what?" I asked.  
"About Virges disappearance." he answered. "You think he is a traitor?"  
"No. I don't think he would do anything to hurt the project. I don't know why else he would leave." I responded. "What does Rho think."  
"I don't know for sure. A lot of the memories I carried over from him are... Inconsistent." RHO answered as he appeared.  
"What does that mean?" I asked.  
"He seems to have memories that don't match hat he did in the war journal he made. He either changed the journal or is going insane." Rho responded. That answer does not help support my hopes that he didn't betray us.

...

"We ready?" Carolina asked 479er  
"Just about. Running final checks now." 479er answered.  
"Alright, you heard her! Everyone onboard!" Carolina ordered.  
"Great." I heard wash say.  
"Alright." North said.  
"C'mon D. Let's go. About time. Let's get this mission goin'." York said as we walked to the pelican.  
"Woah, woah, woah. Hang on a minute, what is that thing?" 479er shouted.  
"This is Delta. Our new addition." York introduced.  
"Your new addition is pretty small." 479er said.  
"That's what I said." Wash commented.  
"We went over this. Only psi gets bigger because he can use the hologram unit in Virges armor to amplify his own." Rho said. I remember that conversation.

...

"I thought it would be... bigger." Wash commented.  
"That's what she said." Rho said quietly. He was in a blue color which he usually use while joking. He changes color when ever he feels like it.  
"Why? You've seen mine. It's small too." York said.  
"That's what she said." Rho repeated, a little louder.  
"Yeah, but he's green." Wash noted.  
"that's what she said." Rho said again.  
"How does that make sense? " York asked. I don't know if that was to Wash or Rho.  
"hey wash, quit starring. Your making it nervous." North said.  
"Yeah, it's just... they're so small!" Wash said.  
"that's what she said!" Rho said again, now sounding like he was going to burst into laughter. South then came over to see what everyone was talking about.

"Give me a break." South said and then walked away.  
"It's alright theta, come out." north said. then theta finally showed him self.  
"I don't know. There's so many of them. And they're so... big." Theta said.  
"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Rho shout as he began laughing hard.  
"See! I'm not the only one who thinks size is important." Wash said.  
"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" He said as he stopped laughing. He then he changed to his normal colors.  
"I'm just going to let that one go..." York noted. Not sure if he's talking RHO or York.  
"It's ok Theta. They're all friends of mine. For reasons beyond my comprehension." North said.

"Well technically I am a friend of some of your friends." Mass said referring to then moved to norths shoulder.  
"They're looking at me." He said.  
"That's because they want to meet is York, wash, mass, Rho, and West." North explained.  
"Hey there little...computer...dude." Wash said. Rho got bored and logged off.  
"Give it a rest, Wash. Theta, I have a friend just like you. His name is Delta." York said.  
"Really?" Theta asked, appearing in front of York.  
"Yeah! Here, you-you wanna say hello to him?" York said. That's against a protocol. Rho was present but he didn't talk to Theta.  
"Maybe you shouldn't." I warned.  
"It's ok, west, just for a second." York said. Delta came up.

"Hello Theta. I am Delta. It is nice to meet you." Delta introduced.  
"H-hello." Theta nervously said.  
"See? Everybody here is nice. Isn't that right, Delta?" York asked.  
"Agent North, I do not feel qualified to make a judgement about humans with whom I have only limited experience. So "nice" is a rather subjective term for–" delta began.  
"Delta!" York cut off.  
"Oh yes! Everyone here is "nice"...within standard acceptable deviations." Delta said.  
"DELTA!" York yelled.  
"And that's my sister over there, South. We're twins." North said.

"I have a sister." Theta said. Wait, wouldn't that mean there are more AI.  
"You do?" Wash asked.  
"We have many siblings." Theta answered. How many AI have been made yet!  
"How many?" I asked.  
"Hello everyone." The director said. Well I'll get my answer another time. He came in with the counselor.  
"I hope you're ready to begin our test." The director said to York and theta."Delta! I believe you know the protocol about communicating directly with outher A.I. units." He yelled at delta.  
"I apologize sir. I will log off." Delta said.  
"Don't! I want you to help administer the test. Gentlemen, if you will take the floor." The director instructed.

...

"Begin the test." The director ordered.  
"As you may recall, Agent North used his equipment in the field on a previous mission." Delta said as he appeared.  
"And he somehow managed not to kill himself in the process." The director added.  
"The maneuver only had a .1% chance of success. Had he performed it 999 more times, I'm rather certain he would've been obliterated on each one." Delta noted.  
"Hey, I'd rather be lucky than good any day." York said.  
"If I may quote Virge 'Luck is not a dependable ally, for she tends to abandon her allies'" mass said. That certainly sounds like Virge.  
"Which is why Virge was a useful asset to the project. I'm in the bussness of getting results." The director noted. I realized that's Virge supplied both combat AND scientific expertise. He knows alot about technology. They had him study the aliens weaponry and other tech they knew very little of. ESPECIALLY AI.

"Let's see what Theta can do. Delta reduce shield strength to 50%."  
"Modifying." Delta said as he followed orders. the shield began using only needed tiles.  
"Add variables." The director instructed.  
"Acknowledged." Delta replied. The turrets began moving. The shield began switching tiles rapidly based on the turrets position.  
"Reset." The director responded. I wonder if HE is an AI. They seem to have more emotion than him. The shields recharged and the turrets moved into their first position.  
"Agent North. Your objective now is to eliminate all targets." More turrets came. "Begin."  
"I thought the shield works both ways. There's no way for him to attack." Wash noted.  
"Maybe not." Rho said. He turned back on to see the experiment. He was yellow now. I didn't know what Rho meant until York began well timed firing. Theta timed when he fired so that he could shot through temporarily deactivated tiles which deactivated after the shot passed. He did this, eliminating all turrets.

"WOHOW! WOW! That was incredible!" Washed yelled.  
"HAHA YEAH! What did I tell ya?" York said.  
"And we're sure they don't get any bigger?" Wash asked.  
"Not without nearby holo projection technology capable of generating larger holograms. Not that it matters. It's not the size of the hologram, it's the size of the data inside it." Rho said.

...

"We parking!?" York yelled.  
"Indeed, we enemy base is right below us." 479er answered.  
"How far below" wash asked. I don't think he would wants to know.  
"Do you really wanna know?" 479er asked.  
"Probably not... do I wanna know?" Wash asked.  
"750,000 feet" 479er said.  
"Uh, that's high." wash said.  
"No shit!" I yelled from right next to him.

"That is approximately fourteen-point-two miles." Delta said.  
"A little shit." Rho to himself quietly. I don't know if he realized he spoke or not.  
"Thanks, D. You don't need to do that anymore." York said to delta.  
"Automatic conversion routines, offline." Delta said.  
"What's the plan?" Carolina asked. I would like to know.  
"Well, we know they're ready for us, so I figure they have defenses pointed in every direction. Except..." 479er said pausing.  
"Except they're probably not looking straight up." Carolina said.  
"They're probably not looking straight up." 479er repeated.  
"You thinking about a dive bomb?" Carolina asked.  
"Oh no." Wash said.  
"Sort of, but if we did a dive bomb, our engines would register on their thermals. Let them know that we're coming. I'm thinking... something else." 479er answered.  
"Shit!" Rho said. He knows what they are planning! What is it!

"Probably wanna tighten that harness." Carolina suggested.  
"Oh no." Wash repeated.  
"Express elevator goin' down!" 479er shouted and turned off the engines! Rho did some flashing thing then logged off. What the hell?  
"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Wash said.  
"You know these suits are suposed to eliminate all wastes! You could probably throw up in your helmet and it would take care of it for you!" Carolina said.  
"Yeah! You should test that, Wash!" York added.  
"You two are assholes!" Wash yelled.  
"Actually York, we were never able to get the vomit disposal patch beyond beta. Agent Washington would likely drown." Delta informed.  
"Yikes. Way to kill the mood D." York said.

"Death by motion sickness in a war zone. That's one of the worst ways to die." Rho added.  
"Hey York, send that little green guy up here." 479er instructed.  
"D, you heard her! Front and center!" York ordered and Delta left.  
"May I be of assistance." Delta asked.  
"Hey buddy, I need you to tell me when I can fire the jets at the last possible second. You know, to avoid crashing." 479er said.  
"Wait, shouldn't you have called him before we dropped!?" I yelled. I figured this was better planned.  
"I understand. To prepare, I will need to calibrate for your reaction time." Delta said.  
"Do we have time!?" I shouted. Of we die because this wasn't done before we dropped I will be very angry.  
"Fine go ahead." 479er said.  
"When I say 'mark', you say 'sync'." Delta instructed. "Mark"

"Sync" 479er said.  
"Calibration complete." At the speed we are falling at, I doubt we have much time left.  
"So, we're good?" 479er asked.  
"I have high degree of confidence we will be able to complete this maneuver." Delta assured.  
"Wait a second, why did you just blink like that?" He did what Rho did too.  
"That was just a standard maintenance routine." Delta responded. What?  
"Dude! Did you just make a backup of yourself?" 479er asked.  
"Confidence is one thing, but it is always prudent to prepare for failure." Delta explained. So the AI think we might die. Not helping!  
"That's a dick move, green guy." 479er shouted.  
"I apologize if I have offended—" delta apologized.  
"Dick. Move." 479er cut off.  
"Prepare to fire engines on my mark. Five, Four, Three, two, one!"

...

Mass's POV

We got out the second we landed. Me and west were with York and wash.

"Mass, move up!" Wash shouted.  
"Got it!" I replied as I charged with my shield on. Some one threw a grenade which did little since I had my overshields on._ the overshields are at 64%._ Thats plenty.  
"Oh." Wash said.  
"Fuck. grenades!" York shouted.  
"One of the hogs fired a gauss shot at me. I dodged, then kicked the car into a wall, blowing it up. Snipers had us trapped. I charged with the recharged overshields. The other couldn't do that so I need a plan to get them moving. Suddenly, a small object lands. The next thing I see is yellow light in that direction. _must be North and theta._ now to get moving.

...

west's POV

"Okay we're movin'! York, you guys can handle it from here right?" York said over the radio.  
"Handle it? Sure. I mean, I nearly got blown up a minute ago, and now I'm paired with the squad's second worst fighter and west, But sure we can handle it." Did he just say I'm worse than wash!  
"You really think I'm the second worst fighter?" Wash asked.  
"No, I was being nice. You're easily the worst." York said. He then got punched by some insurrectionist.  
"You were saying." Wash said before turning to see the guy. "Uh oh." Wash gets knocked over. I use my sheild to block the guy just before he struck. The guy pulled out a rocket launcher. I jumped to avoid getting shot. Wash shoots the rocket launcher away from the brute. a warthog turret turned, pointed at him. "Uh oh." He repeated. How many times has he said that today! The hog drove at him. "Car!" wash yelled as he was chased by the the hog. York began fighting the bigger guy but lost his shot gun. Carolina came in and knocked down the big guy then knocked the girl on the turret off. I recognized the guy York left with the bomb As the driver as he pulled out a shotgun with his new robot arm.

"Sup' bitch! It's payback time. He fired but missed. The girl used her pistols to attack Carolina, so I grabbed the hog driver by the arm and threw him out. He tried to punch me but I dodged and kicked him, sending him down. Suddenly there was a crash. I look to see a pod. Who sent it? The hatch comes off and I see Maine and sigma inside.

"Hey Maine? Isn't that the guy who shot you in the throat?" Sigma asked. Maine growled. "I thought so. Sic 'em!" Sigma ordered. Maine then charged, grabbing the car and throwing it at the girl and the robot armed guy. I took out my combat knife and jump kicked the girl. She threw a blade at me which I caught. Carolina faces her while Maine takes the robot armed guy. I look behind me and see the guy who shot Maine getting up. Then I see Maine walking toward him. I decided to just get inside.

...

VIRGE'S POV

A tomahawk is thrown by the leader. _it's angle must be aimed for something that isn't us._ so what would that be. Suddenly, agent Florida falls to the floor near me. Looks like we aren't alone. The twin gunners. (I call 'em smiley and whiney because of their helmets. Also all they do is laugh and cry.) "Well about time." Wyoming said as others arrived.  
"Hey, Wyoming. Did we miss all the fun?" York asked.  
"NOT YET!" I shouted as I came out of camo._ I have a plan to get over there. The teleport is still recharging, so this is the next best thing._ lets hear it.

...

west's POV

I ran in to see everyone hiding behind pillers to avoid getting shot by the gunners. "So any ideas on how to get past."  
"ONE!" I heard Virge shout. He began creating a hologram of himself  
"Keep your eye on the birdie."  
"What's that mean?" I asked.  
"knock knock." He said to Wyoming.  
"Who's there?" He answered.  
"Cloud." A hologram answered. They kept repeating this again and again.  
"Any other ideas?" I asked. Carolina came in.  
"Wyoming move up." She ordered.  
"With all due respect, I'd prefer NOT to be killed. If at all possible." Wyoming said.  
"York you got anything?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Have we got any nukes?" He asked.

"You mean besides the one I'm going to drop on Wyoming if he doesn't move, the hell UP!?" She shouted.  
"Actually that one might work." I said.  
"knock knock." Virge resumed.  
"Who's there?" Wyoming continued. Here we go again.  
"You didn't keep your eyes on the birdie!" PSI said. And then Virge disappeared. SHIT!


	6. Firefight

Now that RvB season 12 is started, let's finish my RvB. Or start finishing.

Leader: any way, anonymous fanz doesn't own anyone except Virge, and west.

Me: seriously, suspiciously easy!

...

Wests POV

"Did Virge just disappear on us again!?" I yelled. Suddenly Tex ran past the gunners using camo. It turned off so she had to punch the smiley faced gunner, and then she used camo again.

"Dammit, no! Cover me!" Carolina yelled.

"'Cover me'? That's the plan?!" York yelled.

"Open fire!" Wash yelled as he moved to the pillar opposite the one he was on. I pointed my assault rifle and fired. Carolina charged the sad faced gunner, then gets smacked by the smiley faced gunner. Carolina uses supper speed to escape.

"Carolina! Dammit." York yelled. The gunners turned back to us and fired.

"Man, she REALLY wants to win." Wash noted.

"Yep. But it's not them she's fighting against." York answered.

...

"York, I need you to cut the power on the main complex." Carolina requested over the radio after several minutes.

"Little busy out here!" York responded.

"Just do it." Carolina said.

"I'll see what I can do." York said.

"Sounds like a good excuse to get out of this firefight." Wash commented. Florida began getting up.

"Good show, mate! That's the spirit. Still have a bit of fight in you." Wyoming said. How is he still alive? He has a tomahawk in his chest. It's not THAT armored. Florida pulled the tomahawk right out of his chest armor, and threw it. It landed in front of the two gunners.

"Wow. That was the worst throw I've ever seen." I said blankly.

"What now?" Wash asked. I fire my grenade launcher, which knocks the gunners off the bridge.

"That's what." I responded.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?" York asked.

"I kept asking everyone else for a plan." I replied.

"We're all clear Carolina. We'll be dark in less than sixty." York reported over the com.

...

When Carolina, Tex, and Virge came back, I was surprised at what I heard. Appearantly, Virge managed to get inside and secure the armor, but didn't remember any of it. He was unconscious when they found him. His report to the director took a long time but when he came out, he went UP on the leaderboard. I asked him why he seemed so grim about getting on top. He said "I didn't get on top of the leader board on purpose. Now I have to worry about Tex and Carolina. I don't know how their reacting to this."

"At least we barely see one of them." I noted to calm him. He may be on top, but he would rather be anywhere else."

...

Top 5 on the leader board now:

1:Virge

2:Tex

3:Carolina

4:Mass

5:West


	7. Tensions

Me: almost done. Then I'm going to do the sequel series. The prequel is pretty much done except for the small notes from Virge. Which cover his thoughts on stuff.

anony-mouser: you mean Marty Stu. Virge is a guy. Did you read my fanfic or skim it?! As for the reviews, I am more concerned that I am getting reviews.

Carolina: Who are you?! Where am I?!

Me: Yeah it's a long story. I just need you to read that.

Carolina: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Virge and West. His bro owns mass. What did I just read?!

Me: Goodbye!

...

Virge's POV

I apparently got ranked up on the board for the same reason no one got in trouble when live ammo was used in that match tex had. Improvisation. I pulled off what the director described as "The most well improvised success in history" so I ranked up. I'm not sure if that's a good think considering Carolina isn't very happy with when Tex ranked up. I am sure that both are likely to do something I won't like. Mass and I try to keep our ranking at a respectable and safe level. Which means anywhere in the top 5. Easy for Mass since he is good enough to be one of the top agents, but he and the director don't see eye to eye. I however, have to deal1 and 2 became dangerous positions since we have Tex and Carolina competeing for the top rank. West doesn't understand how dangerous it is. I decided the safest place to be in a worst case scenario of one or both of them trying to kill me, would be the training room. I would have weapons to defend myself and can improve my skills while I'm waiting to find out what they do. Most of the time when I talk to Carolina, it's because she wants to use the training Room. The stress of them not doing something is killing me.

...

I decided to get to the training room. However tex was using it. Suddenly Carolina came, insisting to enter. It lead to the guard getting punched. "That was unnessicary." I said to carolina. She seemed angrier than normal. "I want an AI." She said blankly.

"An A.I.? What has caused this sudden change of heart?" The director asked. She was the one who passed up her AI To Maine.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still at the top of the leaderboard." Carolina said. I wonder if she even knows me and tex are above her.

"Not the top of the leaderboard." Tex reminded. Damn it!

"And you can keep your comments to yourself."Carolina said."I know all about your little secret; what you really are. The next A.I. that comes up is mine." She continued.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I really want to know.

"Both of you, stand down. Alright Carolina, if you want an A.I. then you will have an A.I." The director said."In fact, you can choose: Agents Washington and South Dakota are both due for implantation today. We have two A.I., Eta and Iota, ready for field testing. Which one o' your teammates do you think you should delay? I'll leave that up to you." The director added.

"We can't—" I began.

"No! If she thinks our decisions are so easy, then let her make one." The director cut off. "What's it going to be, Carolina?" He asked. This is insane! We can't just keep giving AI to random Agents. It's to unpredictable. We don't know how it will affect the agent or the AI.

"And whatever I choose you will do?" Carolina asked.

"That's right." The director answered. This cannot end well.

"Then I want them both." Carolina demanded.

"That's too risky! You can't!" I yelled. I am an expert on how AI work. We don't know what multiple AI, even fragments, will do to one mind.

"Yes I can. These suits, wherever they came from, are designed to handle a full A.I., and as you are so fond of telling us, these are not full A.I. They are just fragments, and from what I can tell the newer ones are getting weaker all the time. So I want them both. Or I'm sorry, is that decision too tough for you?" Carolina responded. That last part was a challenge to the director. DAMN IT!

"Counselor, move Agents Washington and South Dakota back in the schedule, and prepare Agent Carolina for surgery." The director ordered.

"Sir, wouldn't it be a better idea to give her sigma back and give Maine Omega. We just take his com out of his armor. Not like that thing ever got used." I said. It's still risky but it's less risk. We don't have to keep studying Maine and Carolina, and we don't piss off South.

"NO! Her decision has been made." The director said. I walked away.

...

west's POV

"What?! This is Bullshit!" South yelled after hearing the news. When I last saw Virge, he was angry about something. now I know what. Damn.

"South, calm down!" North said.

"Calm down?! That's easy for you to say; you already have an A.I. Who the fuck is she to take away our place?!" South ranted.

"There will be other AI." I assure her.

"They've already put me back on the list for—" wash said before South shoved him onto a bench. She followed up with kicking a bench next to wash's.

"You should have just let me talk." I noted to wash.

"Sorry..." Wash apologized.

"And two A.I.?! Why's she so special? What's so special about either of them?!" South continued. She punched Texas's locker. The plate fell off as it opened.

"Pick it up." Texas said. When did she get here?!

"What're you doing in here? You never come in here." South questioned. I noticed there was some dog tag inside the locker. Texas was here at least ONCE before today.

"I've come for Carolina." She said. "Pick it up!" Carolina repeated but with an angrier tone.

The half of the tag south picks up says Tex. Thats what Virge keeps calling her.

"I...I should probably uh...I better go." North says.

"Where is she?" Texas asks me.

"Look, Texas, I dont know if you're looking for a fight, or whatever it is you want, but now is not the time. Carolina just went into surgery. We dont know when she'll be out so we're headed over to recovery to wait for her." York answers. While he was speaking Texas was observing the tags. I guess she DIDN'T put them there.

"Yeah, Recovery One." Wash said.

"Maybe you should come with us." York suggested."Let's go. You coming, Texas?"

"Yeah, go on York, I'm right behind you." Tex says. We all leave.

...

Virge's POV

"How's the patient?" Wash asks

"Should be coming around any moment." Wyoming answers.

"Hopefully." I say. As convient as it would be if she didn't wake, I would rather not lose an agent outside of the field.

"What's he in for?" York asks.

"All the headaches. They usually go away quick but mine are still there. But I'm pretty sure It's the same ones I had BEFORE I got my AI." I note.

"Its the other side effects you need to worry about." Psi says.

"What other side effects?" Wash asked.

"You know, bleeding from the eyes, ringing ears... inverted—" York says, getting his joke interrupted by Carolina waking up."Hey! She's awake!"York says. "How you feeling, champ?" York asks. Carolina sits up.

"I want a match. Right... now." Carolina says. I know where this is going. And I don't like it.


	8. Rogue

Me: As promised, the time gap. For those of you who haven't Read anywhere past this chapter, don't ask any questions. I don't plan on giving any more answers. There are going to be some more, but you're going to have to check out the sequel and prequels for that shit.

Insurrectionist swordsman: What the hell?! I just died!

Me: Huh. An OC I haven't told the readers name or backstory for, despite already making it? Weird. Meh, I got that covered in the sequel, since it doesn't mean much in this story.

I.S.: The hell am I supposed to do!?

Me: Read that sign.

I.S.: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for West, Virge, North Carolina, PSI, and RHO. His brother owns Mass. What the hell is this shit!

Me: A disclaimer. You can leave now.

...

Wests POV

This is going to be the greatest match of all time. I don't get why Virge is convinced that they are going to do something to him next. He became so paranoid after ranking up.

"A new challenger has arrived. Today's match-up is agent Texas versus agent Carolina." FILSS announced.

"Anyone wanna bet one of them gets killed?" North asks.

"Are you kidding?! I'm hoping one of us doesn't get killed just by watching!" Wash says.

"Funny, considering Virge thinks that they are plotting to kill him." I note.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were." Rho says. Suddenly, the director and counselor enter the room.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The director asks. "No matches have been authorized for—NO! ALISON!" Wait, That name sounds familiar. Everyone with an AI, except mass, began rolling on the floor in pain. Wyoming threw off his helmet. What happened. Virge ran into the room, confused as everyone not affected. The only ones not confused were the director, who wasn't even paying attention to them, and the counselor who was watching Carolina. Virge looked over to see.

"I warned you that carrying two AI was dangerous. We need to do something!" Virge said.

"No. She made her decision. Let her be." The director said. I watched as texas walks over to Carolina. She punched Carolina, Which knocked her out. So Tex won?

...

"You needed to see me Director?" I asked. I have no idea what this is about.

"Last week, during implantation, agent Washington had an outburst. Agent Virginia was able to subdue him before he could cause any damage. Because of this outburst, we decided to begin the removal of all AI from our operatives. Shortly after informing Agent Virginia, Agent Wyoming was found injured, with his AI removed. No security footage remained, and Agent Virginia has not been seen since. No one has learned of this yet. We need you to investigate to identify who or what removed his AI." The Director debriefed.

"You think Virge did it?" I asked.

"We do not know who did this. Camera's in the area were disabled at the time. Your cousin is the most likely suspect, seeing as he is one of the few who knows how to disable them." The Director said. Now I have to clear his name.

...

I went to find Mass. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to need help. Not from him, but his AI.

"Hey, can I borrow RHO for a moment." I asked.

"Sure, but I expect to have him back soon." Mass said.

"What do you need me for?" RHO appeared.

"I just need some answers." I replied.

...

I was in the hall where Wyoming lost his AI. There was some gunfire. _Pistol fire. Anyone could have done this one._ There were also some scratches on the floor and walls. Looks as if someone scrashed it some kind of bladed weapon. _Could be a large combat knife. Agents with combat knife training include: Agent Texas; Agent Virge; Agent Connecticut; Agent Kentucky; Agent Alaska..._

I don't need the list. I just need to know if you can identify what happened here.

_Sure. Based on what I can see, there was a fight. It would appear Wyoming was unarmed. His attacker attempted to slash him him, multiple times, with no success. The scratches probably weren't cause by Virge's sword. It has a plasma field which would obviously leave plasma burns on the walls. Though he could have disabled the plasma field or used an alternative bladed weapon. Wyoming was found with severe injuries. Based on the details of his injuries. His attacker applied massive levels of physical force to him around the same time he lost his AI. This could Have been caused by a blunt melee weapon or someone REALLY strong._

That doesn't make sense. Wait, how do we know the AI was removed. Could it have escaped on its own? _Possible, but unlikely. If it happened at any point, it probably would have been during the end of the fight. While he was being brutally assaulted, the AI removed itself to escape from the attacker. Or losing the AI is what lead to him being beaten so badly._

Which is why he stopped. Can you search for the AI? _That wasn't the only thing I noticed. It looks like a pistol was used in the fight. Based on the accuracy of the wielded, they were most likely had at least one AI. Or it was someone really skilled like Agent Texas._

Most likely person to try and steal someone's AI would be South Dakota. She was supposed to get an AI after Wash. I went to find her.

...

"North? You know where your twin is?" I asked.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I need to find out something. I think she might know something about it." I said.

"Could you be more specific?" North asked.

"Can you answer my question."

"I don't know where she is." _This was a waste of time._

"Can I ask an unrelated question?" I asked.

"What is it?" North asked.

"You know your sister really want's an AI. If she tried to take yours, would you let her?" I asked.

"That's a good question." _That is not an__ answer!_

...

_Interesting. I reviewed the camera footage from before it was disabled. At no point did Virge disable them. More likely, it was an AI or someone in command._

So the attacker had an AI. So did the person with the pistol. So we have no idea who could have been using the pistol. _Wyoming only had physical wounds. His armor was not damged by any bullets. A third person more likely used the pistol. Or Wyoming himself. But that would assume he was expecting to be attacked and armed himself. If a third person was there, he was either trying to save Wyoming or steal his AI first._

I hate when I have a puzzle, but most of the pieces are missing. I have to go through so much work to find them! _We should see if Virge knows anything. It's unlikely he would steal the AI, but he could have been the one saving Gamma._

...

His room is such a mess. Everything's on the floor. His tables is empty—Wait, what's that on his table? His AI research logs.

He had one video log open:

_"He's ready." The Councilor said._

_"Hand me the Epsilon unit, please." The Director said._

_"Wash is prepped for the Epsilon." PSI said._

_"Stop it. Put that thing down." Wash said, before screaming. What the hell. Is he talliking to himself?_

_"His vitals are spiking!" PSI said._

_"Leonard, come on, stop it." Wash said, before screaming some more and knocking over a tray. He began screaming and panicking. Virge punched him, then began pushing him against a wall. "You're going to make me late." Wash said, Barely breathing, before trying to scream some more. "I have to go." PSI entered Wash. "But don't say goodbye...I...Hate..." Wash said before passing out._

_"What did you do?!" The director yelled._

_"I sorta destroyed the AI." PSI said._ Then the video stops.

Words showed up. "I remember everything. I remember her. I remember you. I know everything!" _I don't like this. I think PSI may have lied about Epsilon. He was the memory fragment. Virge probably has him now, and has become more psychotic and unpredictable than ever. We need to tell the Director at once! _No. I want to know why Virge would want that AI.

...

_We are not supposed to be here. _I know I'm not supposed to be in the AI lab, but I need to know what Virge meant. I'm not telling the Director what the puzzle is until I've solved the entire thing. _Fine. I'm hacking their files. And now I'm done. Apparently the Director selected Washington for Epsilon because he would be quote "easy to get rid of if something went wrong". He was considering giving him to Virge, but after CT, he reassigned Epsilon because he began to suspect Virge may be against the project. He also considered putting the Alpha's safety in the event of the Project being corrupted or destroyed in his hands at some point. _Alpha? _The original AI. Basically what's going on is the Director doesn't trust Virge anymore. He disabled the cameras to test to see what Virge would do, if he really does have has Epsilon, which he believes he does._

God damn. We have a problem.


	9. Climax

I'm back again. I'm going to have my next Xmen chap done soon.

Cf95: Too bad this fanfic ends now. At least it gets a sequel though.

florida: so I have to read this?

me:yep.

florida:Anonymous fanz only owns Virge and west, and mass belongs to his brother. What is this suppose to be?

me: Disclaimer.

...

Wests POV

"There you are." North said as wash finally awoken. He sits up "Slowly. Slowly."

"How long was I out?" Wash asked.

"A few days." I answer.

"So I have my AI now." Wash asks.

"No. Virge and his AI stole it. Now they have everyone looking for him so they can take the AIs." I said.

"Then, they're going to remove all of them." North explained.

"Yeah, thanks asshole, the whole process is on hold now." South added.

"What about Carolina?" Wash asked.

"Carolina's had it kinda rough. The Director's considering sending her to hunt down Texas And Virge." North explained.

"Hunt them down?" wash asked.

"They went rogue. One of them tried to take Wyoming's AI and equipment." South said.

"We don't know that it was one of them. It could have been anyone." I reminded. I would not be surprised if it was her. She desperately wanted an AI. Now I'm not trusting these people? What have we come to?!

"Who else could it be?!" South yelled.

"You guys are giving me a headache." Wash yelled, grabbing his head.

"Yeah, that happens to me everyday." I looked to see Virge in the room.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Breach in security. Level zero." FILSS alarmed.

"That was not me!" Virge quickly yelled.

"Tex must have come back." I quickly deduced.

"Why did you leave?" Wash asked.

"The Director cannot be trusted! He is a liar, a manipulator, and he works for ONI! I know him better than anyone alive. After I got Epsilon, I could see his memories, the Director for who he truly was."

"So you did take Wyoming's AI!" South shouted.

"No, I only took Wash's. I gave it to the UNSC. PSI is also in UNSC possession. I wanted Gary, but he decided to ditch his host before I could save him. I think Maine might have him now. The reason I came back is so I can get RHO and the other AIs out of here. Where is Mass?" He explained hurriedly.

"We don't keep track of him, but he is probably headed toward Texas." I said.

...

Everyone went all over the place, fighting each other. I made my way to the bridge. Virge took over a com. Carolina and Tex began fighting each other. The ship began flying toward sidewinder.

"Back where I started." Virge muttered as he began using the panel. "Director. I know what you did. I always knew. But that wasn't why I left. It was **why** did it that I left. I thought this program was made so we could kill the covenant. Make them pay." I thought about it. Virge questioned the Director few times, but recently he began to. "I thought it was about making them suffer for what they did to humanity, and you. But was wrong. It was so you could replace what they took from you." I remembered Virges journal. He mentioned His commanding officer, Alison church died during the last battle of sidewinder. "I Let C.T. live. She wasn't dead, and I knew it. Psi knew it. We agreed to let her escape with the intel and her life, in exchange for the armor you didn't want them with." The ship heated up as it entered the atmosphere. "I learned why you ranked me up. You did it because you knew I would become paranoid. You wanted me to go insane. But it's too late for that!" He yelled. I realized that makes sense. He was expecting them to find a way to get him killed since he became number 1. "I'm only here because I thought we were here to win the goddamn war. Really, we were only here so you could try to brig back the past!" He yelled right before we crashed

"How are we still alive!" I yelled.

I see Carolina outside with Maine. He suddenly grabs her, ripping the AI chip off her neck. He then throws her off the cliff. "A fitting place for the project to end. EXACTLY WHERE IT STARTED!" Virge yelled before punching the computer. Mass walk up to us.

"I'm going to the UNSC to clean up the directors mess." Mass said. "I'm taking Rho with me.

"I'm going to." I said.

"I can't. I am a target. Half of this stuff is useless with me. I need to disappear." Virge said. "West, promise me you will take the Psi AI and keep it safe."

"I promise." I said. I intended to keep that promise.

"Thanks, and goodbye." Virge said before cloaking. This could be the last I see of him. But I am definitely going to make sure this gets fixed. That I will do.

...

See you in the sequel! Or one of my other fanfics.


	10. Epilogue

Me: I'm going to cover some last things my edits won't clear up.

Texas Mcfreedoms:

I Virge came back in that same chapter. You didn't read above when west specifically sates he was found with CTs armor. I figured the rest of the story, combined with that we know CT should probably have been in the armor when he entered, would leave you wondering what the fuck happened while he was off screen. So to speak.

As for my problem with my iPad, it had a buggy auto correct. It seems to be working right (Mostly) now. It kept messing with what I write. Also, the darn thing would "correct" on it's own, rewriting and sometimes deleting segments of my chapter. My computer doesn't have that issue, but it is incredibly slow, so went with the. iPad, since I could at least finish a chapter with it without having to save every couple of words incase it freezes.

With mr goody two shoes, the issue was with something else. You weren't reading this fanfic back then, so don't worry about it. It was a technicality with one of the temporary chapters I made.

Virge on top of leader board!? Wait, that's what your worried about? Not what happened to CT? Not what may or may not have happened that I didn't show during the encounter we never saw? Did you read the part above the Leaderboard? Your not wondering if Virge truly forgot what happened when he found CT? Ok...

Virge was trying to keep Carolina from risking her own sanity by taking two AI, while taking Sigma from Maine, and giving Omega to someone so he doesn't just sit around in storage. However, what he didn't know was that the Director wanted Carolina to take the AI, so that she would use them to kill Virge, and that Tex already had Omega.

Wait a sec, I think I forgot to write councilor in! Virges job is to oversee all assets, Agents included, are treated carefully. If I wrote councilor in, he probably works for Virge.

Virge has mental blocks on Alison. (And pretty much everything else he saw in the war) He also doesn't have clear memories of what they were. If he heard her name, it wouldn't mean much to him. However, having Epsilon restored these memories to the point of perfectly remembering them.

Mass's AI RHO doesn't have any of the Dirctors memories because he was made from Virge's mind. He therefore did not react in the same way as the others did. Alison doesn't have the same effect on him that the other AI's got.

PSI is also created from Virge's mind, but he did have a reaction. Just not a significant one. A couple memory flashes.

Virge doesn't view things like a sane character would. If you mention anything he has a memory block on, he will find a excuse to ignore it. He basically didn't notice the significance of Wash's ramblings, but remembered one thing he said as a direct quote from the Director.

Virge lied. He said he killed it, but he stole it, and used it to unblock his memories, while looking at the Directors. This chapter will cover the rest. Just like he lied about what happened to CT.

The Director pinned the blame for what happened to Wyoming on Virge. This would keep anyone from trusting either. They believed Virge snapped, and attempted to kill Wyoming for his AI. With how unstable he is, it's hard not to blame them for believing it. Not to mention no one even noticed Maine's transformation into the Meta.

Virge left so he could do other stuff before the sequel. We'll learn what in season 12.

Well, that's half of what I wrote today, so finally, the disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue. Just every OC in this fanfic, and what they changed.

...

Virge's POV

I grabbed the Adaptive Camo. I think I can use this thing to help stay hidden. I already know a few places to hide. And a few guys who can help me.

...

During the attack on the space recycling station

"Where are you going, CT?" I asked.

"Crap."

"I'm not going to stop you. I just hoped you wouldn't have to do this." I said.

"What?"

"The main reason I wanted you in the project, if anyone could learn anything I couldn't, from my position, it's you. I only regret that you didn't find anything I didn't already know." I said.

...

At the Insurrection base

"You want to get us out of here, and I don't want to kill you. If I can get your armor, I can return to the project and resume my pervious work there. I can help you get the armor back some time later, but you'll have to keep your remaining forces alive until then." I said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" CT said.

"I never trusted you. I only used you as a tool, to learn what I didn't know yet. However, you didn't find out what I hoped you would." I said. "Your still useful to me, but not right now."

...

At a unknown offsite Facility

I entered, finding information about the Directors work on the Beta AI. All of them. They never came out as he wanted, mainly because it's a part he wasn't trying to replicate. His plan was to make the project think the "Beta AI" was an AI that would give to Tex base on love, so as to make her less aggressive. Really, he was just going to take away Omega from her. That explains why he refused to give Maine Omega, even after he was muted,

The other three would go to West, South, and Utah. Florida was thrown out of the AI program completely. I used Epsilon to create the fragments, since I don't expect him to make them. I left them somewhere no one will find them, because anyone that does will think they found Epsilon, Because their in him.

Tex walked inside. "I don't think your supposed to be here." I said.

"Theres something you learned that he doesn't want anyone to know." She said.

"Yep. You want to see." I asked.

"No. I already know." She said.

...

Unknown location.

I met with two old friends of mine. As far as they know, I'm this other guy they knew. He is dead, but the Director covered his, and the rest of my Squads Deaths. As far as they know, The squad has been going on classified missions. Which isn't a complete lie. I'm really hoping I can find a more peaceful life. Of coarse, I've still got to occasionally help Recovery One so they don't lose my shit, but other than that, I don't want to bothered.


End file.
